Bring me Down
by Matin gris de ciel
Summary: Sesshoumaru discoveres how helping his brother calm down his demon can lead to...enjoyable things. InuXSesh MULTICHAP
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Matin here! Doing a tiny one shot to practice..and test for my main story. CRITIQUE IT Y"ALL. J

Warning! LEMON ALERT. STOP NOW. If you no like.

**Did some editing! Thanks to everyone who pointed out the mistakes :)**

* * *

><p><em>Slam! <em>The silver haired hanyou kissed the ground french style, with grit and rocks smashing into his face and invading his mouth.

"Sit boy! Sit, sit,sit,sit,sit!" An enraged miko screamed above him, face flushed in her anger. Every utterance of the word drove the hanyou into the ground with as much force as an ogre demon sitting atop him, lacing his body with pain that exploded across every inch of his body and radiated throughout his bones. The spell pulled on his neck harshly, dragging him down into the ground, as if attempting to pull his body through the earth into hell.

"I Hate you, Inuyasha! I Hate you! You never think of me do you!" The girl screamed one last time before running off towards the well, salty tears streaming from her burning face.

As soon as the spell let up, the hanyou stood shakily from the personally shaped crater in the ground. His body shook with rage and pain. Shaking himself, dirt and small stones rained from his body in an angry dust storm. He glared daggers at the retreating figure of Kagome. Steady footsteps approached him from behind and Miroku came up, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"My friend, she was simply worried about your whereabouts for the past few nights, as we all were. We suspected that you had gone with lady Kikyo, as you have done so often as of late. It is quite the sensitive subject with her, you know."

"It's not her fucking business what I do dammit! She just sat me for no goddamned reason!" He snarled.

Miroku sighed. Inuyasha was being overly defensive, seeming only to prove that he had gone to see his back-from-the-dead ex-lover.

"She was only trying to cheer you up. You seemed gloomy. Did something happen with Lady Kikyo?" the half demon besides him instantly took offense, turning his full angry glare to burn into his friend.

"Cheer me up, my ass! All you guys did is assume! She never even bothered to ask me what I did! And she just sits me like some fucking dog!" Inuyasha began to shake again, his fist curled tightly by his sides.

Miroku bent to retrieve the hanyou's fallen sword, that had come off during his sitting experience. Carefully raising it, he held it towards his ornery friend.

"Even if it wasn't you fault, just go say your sorry. It's best not to fight with her." the monk said placatingly, still holding the unclaimed blade in his hand.

Just as the hanyou was about to take it, Shippo came dashing out from the underbrush.

"Inuyasha! You made Kagome cry! How could you!" He angrily admonished the hanyou, stomping his tiny feet.

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Inuyasha roared back angrily.

"Yes you did! You always do! You stupid hanyou! Say your sorry!"

Both kit demon and man cringed at the sudden change in aura around their friend. The air around them seemed to instantly lack the anger they felt, replacing it was a feeling of cold dread.

Head lowered, they were unable to see his expression, but the tone of his words left no questions. "What is it with humans?" Not only was his anger conveyed, but a deep anguish resounded through the words.

"Why are they so fucking selfish. Blame the hanyou for this shit and that shit and don't ever consider how it makes me feel. Some friends you are.

"Inuyasha" miroku said hesitatingly, reaching out once again to his friend, "We didn't mean it like that. Just say your sorr-"

"I won't!" he interrupted, "I won't apologize for her treating me like some pet. Fuck. You." The hanyou stood trembling, blood now leaked from the self inflicted puncture wounds in his curled fists. When he looked up, Miroku gasped and tumbled backwards and landing on his butt at his friends ferocious visage, tessaiga clattering to the ground uselessly beside him. Inuyasha's golden eyes were bleeding red, and light purple jagged markings marred his otherwise flawless sun kissed skin, the slow growl that erupted from his chest instinctively warning them to get the hell away. And quickly.

Before the cry of terror even left Shippo's lips the hanyou had launched himself into the tree's, disappearing in a split second. Shippo wailed loudly as Miroku quickly regained his composer. Eying tessaiga in fear he grabbed shippo and the sword and rushed off to find Sango. _We must find him. If he transforms he could get himself killed!_. _I just hope we don't find him too late. _Mini dust clouds sprang to life under his frantic footsteps as he dashed towards the village.

* * *

><p>Charging through the forest at a speed he could swear he had never reached before, the hanyou struggled to contain his anger, and most importantly, the terrifying feeling of his demon raging against his consciousness. His thoughts churned about confusedly in his mind. <em>How can she? No. How fucking dare that wench do this. She just exploded! No one had bothered to ask him where he had been. Kagome had played nice for about ten minutes before she cranked up the bitch mode and they got into the fight. <em>Inuyasha raged. _Kagome had no right. She knows I would never hurt her but she keeps me leashed like this to humiliate me. What kind of a friend does that? _Even more though, it hurt him deeper. Inuyasha always had a soft spot for women, but he knew he held much more for the time traveling miko. She had accepted him when no one else would. _If she really accepted me she wouldn't keep this curse on me. And everyone else just blames me for her assuming things? They enjoy watching me get yanked around! I fucking run my guts through on a weekly basis for them and this is the thanks-the so called friendship I get? Fuck it. I don't have to put up with this. I need a break._

Snarling, he leapt down from the tree's, already many miles away from his small village, and smashed his fist into the trunk of a large oak. The sickening crack it made as it snapped beneath his hand and the pain the reverberated through his forearm brought him crude satisfaction. But not enough. Continuing to destroy the area around him, he unknowing began to slip closer and closer into a mindless abyss. His heart thudded powerfully in his chest, blood burning like fire in his veins, rushing through his body and demanding to be satiated. It produced an almost euphoric feeling inside him just wrecking mindless destruction and tearing everything in sight to shreds. He snarled, slashed, clawed, tossed, ripped and tore every hapless tree-or lower demon- to indistinguishable (sometimes gory) pieces before a single scent stopped him like a brick wall. His mind was teetering precariously in between consciousness and the darker callings of his demonic lineage, and the hanyou willed himself in a losing battle to hold on for this moment. He faintly cursed his luck.

Breathing heavily from his exertion, with all senses now at full alert, he took in the one scent that could be mistaken for no other. It reminded him of ice, a sweet, black, tantalizing ice. It was by no means an unattractive scent, his more baser mind now thought, but it conjured within his mind an image, as if he was walking in a frozen tundra, the ice beneath his feet, with its faint cracks, leaked a thunderous power that could engulf his body, and the thought shook him to his soul. Seducing all around into their own destruction's. Sesshoumaru. He hazily identified his brother, the Demon lord of the west. He growled lowly as the scent again assaulted him with the coming breeze. Still fueled by his previous anger and the blood lust clouding his mind, he surged forward to meet his formidable older brother.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had sensed his younger brother ages before he had allowed the boy to know of his presence. He had watched in an almost rapt fascination as the boy had cleared large area's of the forest, so very far away from his own village, and indeed, his pack. He was curious as to the hanyou's strange actions. He could not scent the annoying humans his brother traveled with anywhere near, and could only guess as to what had left his brother in such a fearsome rage. What fascinated him was not his brothers ire, but the battle he was witnessing on a much more personal level. Sesshoumaru watched as his brothers demon blood consumed him, changing his entire person. The scent changed to one more reminding him of an exotic spice, the sweet undertone held to his almost spicy scent could have driven his own demon mad. Despite the lords constant refusal of the hanyou, Inuyasha had been the only one thing in his life to ever arouse his passions. More specifically, the boys unorthodox, brash, and cocky attitude would always incite the cold demon lord into a uncontrollable rage. His brother was one of the few fascinations that could end his monotonous days and still amuse him.<p>

Finally growing bored with just watching the boy tear into tree's and earth, Sesshoumaru fluidly moved so that his scent would clearly blow towards the hanyou gone full demon and perhaps entice him into a bit of a fight. Sesshoumaru had noted he was without tessaiga, but perhaps a fist fight would ease the lords recent frusteration, as nothing else had. Smirking, the demon lord began a game of cat and mouse, something much less his style than normal. But really, he felt playful tonight.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha seemed to dance around in the forest with Sesshoumaru. With every passing minute that the demon lord teased his senses, the demon Inuyasha would grow more frustrated and determined to find and permanently hurt the demon lord. He was slowly coming out of the euphoric high he had experienced earlier, and his in his mind the mist that clouded his thoughts cleared. Inuyasha was grateful that he had more control over his demon self, but his frustration had pent up so much that he felt the need to fight him none the less. <em>Fuck and I don't even have tessaiga!<em> Bursting out of the bushes and landing roughly on the ground, Inuyasha came face to face with his brother. Sesshoumaru stood, strangely informal, without the large armor and fluffy boa that usually adorned his shoulders and chest. The hanyou noticed the daiyokai's lack of weapon as he gave a quick sweep of the taller male before him. Growling in pure frustration and renewed anger he launched, claws poised to break flesh, into the male. Quickly stepping aside, Sesshoumaru allowed the hanyou to smash headfirst into the rather thick trunk.

"How nice to see you too, little brother" came the contempt filled greeting.

The full demon Inuyasha snarled angrily. "Stay still!" it growled out as the pure blooded daiyokai before him continued to simply avoid him. Suddenly appearing in front of him, Inuyasha was clocked across the jaw with a strong and smoothly delivered uppercut. Just before he fell towards the ground, with the physical boost given to him by his demon blood being in control, the hanyou raked his claws across his brothers chest. Eyes widening the smallest amount, a silent gasp parted the daiyokais lips. Before his brother crashed to the ground, Sesshoumaru dragged his own claws across his brother and delivered a powerful kick smashing him into the tree's once again.

"It seems that you lack tessaiga, hanyou. I will simply incapacitate you, once again, to aid for this lack of control." The hanyou stood shakily, but instantly launched a barrage of attacks towards the haughty demon in front of him. Dodging fluidly every time, the full blooded lord simply smirked as he continued to reacquaint the hanyou with the ground.

Finding himself pressed into the dirt time and time again, he finally remained down, balanced on his knees and arms. Blood dripped from his mouth and it was roughly wiped away by the blue eyed boy. He remained this way, glaring angrily up at his brother.

"It seems you have regained some of your senses, mutt." Sesshoumaru approached the hanyou until he stood directly in front of him.

"Let us end this." he raised his claws and swept them down in an arc towards the hanyou. Just before they reached target, Inuyasha bodily tackled his elder brother, once again Inuyasha found himself lost to his full blood. They scuffled and rolled along the floor the hanyou now wildly thrashing and bucking with claws and fangs snapping and scrapping at any moment.

With a strong push, the cerulean eyes dog demon was forced down onto his back.

"Cease. This." his brother grunted above him. Both sweating and heaving and covered in cuts and bruised eyed each other angrily. Inuyasha, feeling no other desire but to fight and shed blood, continued to buck uncontrollably underneath his brother, causing the demon lord to almost, almost, strain to control him.

Growling at the snarling demon, Sesshoumaru suddenly leaned down and bit deeply into the curve of the hanyou's shoulder and neck.

Eyes growing huge, the hanyou response changed the entire situation. Inuyasha immediately arched underneath him, his body and mind wracked with an strange electric feeling. His eyes slid shut as he reveled in the pleasurable sensations. Somewhere his mind wondered why something so obviously painful would ever feel this good, but it was quickly ignored and discarded. A gasp and then low pleading whine issued from the boys lips, with his body arched, he pressed tightly against the daiyokai. Reacting instinctively to the plead in the demon below him, Sesshoumaru sucked hard on the wound, lapping his tongue across the bloodied shoulder before pulling back. The sweet, heady taste of the boy in that instant made the demon lord feel dizzy.

"Inu-ya-sha" he gasped out. Another attractive whine issued from the boy in response. Growling Sesshoumaru looked down at his face, the hanyou was still completely demon, his elongated fangs showing clearly from his parted lips. Drunk almost with the taste of him, Sesshoumaru immediately covered the pink lips with his own. Once again the intoxicating taste invaded his senses and he impatiently demanded entrace into the warm cavern. Pressing down in a hard kiss, he caressed his tongue across the warm lips until they opened more. Thrusting inside, he exploded hungrily. Mapping it with his tongue and not pulling back until breathing was absolutely necessary.

The tiny whines continued from the hanyou and the previous bucking that had annoyed the daiyokai turned into slow torturous grinding movements upwards. Warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach and their arousal's were pressed together, as the demon lord moved his legs into a straddling position. Maneuvering his one arm upwards, he supported himself while holding it across the hanyou's hands that he had gathered above the younger demon's head. Pulling back he sat back and roughly pulled away the tattered clothing from both their chests. Begging in a new assult on the exposed skin he drew loud cries from the boy. Inuyasha ripped his hands from beneath the older yokai and dragged them down Sesshoumaru's back, pressing down lightly with his claws.

The hanyou didn't speak, most of the sounds he made being tiny growls or loud whimpers with little gasps that Sesshoumaru could only describe as incredibly sexy. The hanyou's thrusting upwards had grown more frantic, and as Sesshoumaru toyed with taut nipples and teased the firm sun kissed skin, so had his cries.

Moving downwards he lightly nipped on the lower abdomen, only to have the half breeds hands push him impatiently down. Sesshoumaru paused and moved up to kiss the boy while he tore through the clothing covering the boys lower regions. Wrapping his arm around the hanyou's chest he surged upwards, pinning him against the bark of the tree. He growled as the hanyou clung to him, his legs immediately wrapping around Sesshoumaru's still clothed hips. Mildy irritated that he could not easily rid himself of the annoyance without dropping the boy, he pinned him up with his chest and quickly pulled off the yellow sash that held his bottom pants up. Kicking the offending clothing away he dove into his ministrations once again, this time with the hanyou's bare bottom pressed enticingly against his sex.

Clawed hands gripped tightly on his own lean shoulders as Sesshoumaru continued to rid the senseless but very willing half demon gone full of his virginity.

* * *

><p>Er, there we go! I got cold feet at the end…<p>

Hope you enjoyed, review's are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Welcome back to Bring me down! GUYS! 12 reviews for one chapter? Oh my. I swear I'll give you a lemon in chapter three if it kills me! *lemons are rewards* (I think :P)

General warnings. OOC characters. Kagome Bashing. No limes/lemons this time. Wait till chapter three.

Quickies: I'm not sure if Rin actually knows the names of anyone but Inuyasha and Kagome….but lets say she does. Also, I realize kagome would never think like this, She's really OOC here and I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much. If it does, let me know and I'll get her personality more into shape for any of the next chapters.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep and rubbed the side of his face against the source of warmth pressed against his back and shoulders. He felt completely at ease, relaxed in a way that he hadn't been in the years since kikyo had been torn away from him, and his simple peace shattered by Naraku. His mind was only vaguely aware, still unwilling to swim through the layers of unconsciousness, of the light breeze and sounds of the forest around him. He could have purred, it felt so good to get some relief for the bone deep exhaustion that had been plaguing him lately. He really didn't want to move. Not one bit. Somewhere in the back of his sleep muddled mind alarm bells rang, this was too good to be…true<p>

_Splash!_

"What the FUCK!" the suddenly sodden hanyou roared as he broke through top of the water. He would so kill the asshole who did this.

"Who did that?" he raged looking wildly around. It took him several seconds, and then several more seconds of mindless gaping and rubbing of eyes, for him to accept the fact that the his brother was standing before him, on the banks of the pool he had been tossed in.

"Are you attempting to catch flies like that, Inuyasha?" was the only explanation he received. Inuyasha snapped his jaw shut petulantly.

Still completely at a loss, the hanyou struggled for words, but settled on standing there angrily, face turned to the side.

"Shut up" he muttered. His hands came up to his chest, the water around him was absolutely frigid. Instead of clutching at wet clothing, they met with cold flesh. It took a single glance down to confirm, to his horror, that he completely naked. Mortification spread across his face along with a burning blush. Instantly the hanyou dropped back into the cold water, leaving only his eyes and nose in the air, ears slicked back into the soggy white mane of hair.. His eyes glared daggers at his brother.

Sesshoumaruo continued to stare at him, like the prick he was.

"How did I get like this?" he growled. _I remember fighting, and my demon side, but everything after that…Just what happened!_

"You remember nothing?" his brother questioned. Though he looked completely careless on the outside the way his brothers eyes met his then, felt like they were searching with an intense desire for…something.

"No!" he raised his mouth above the water to shout. His brothers shoulders dropped maybe an inch, with relief or disappointment. _What does he have to be disappointed about? _

"Why am I naked!" Inuyasha voice squeaked from the pool. This caused the warm blush to spread again, doubling its efforts to give him the appearance of a tomato.

"You tore your clothes last night in your desire to kill me."

"All of them?" came the incredulous answer. Inuyasha stood up in disbelief, before dropping again in embarrassment.

"The fire rat is repairing itself." He then gave a pointed look towards a larger rock, where Inuyasha was surprised to see his clothing folded neatly.

"It would not do to have my blood, however disgraced he is, parade about like a common animal." Sesshoumaru continued to stand on the edge, his eyes were far off though. Inuyasha bristled at the insult.

"Fuck you! Like you care!" _And why is he still here? _it was true. The older male seemed to be lingering about, for no good reason, and it both confused Inuyasha and put him on edge.

If your waiting to steal my sword, I don't have it!" Inuyasha tried, wishing for his brother to cease the strange behavior.

"Fool. I do not seek your sword."

"Ha! Yea, we all know you can't handle it!" the boy boasted, once again leaving the bait for his brother.

Instead, his brother raised an eyebrow and focused his gaze once again upon the hanyou, still submerged in the water. His eyes, however, didn't stay on Inuyasha's face as he spoke, and trailed down what flesh he could see underneath the water.

"I have learned, little brother, that your swordsmanship is lacking in many" he emphasized the 'many' with a bored drawl, "area's, in comparison to mine." the smirk that played across his face left no doubts as to his meaning. With that, he turned gracefully and began to walk away.

The seconds ticked by slowly, as Inuyasha reviewed the words over and over again. Finally gaining some composure, he gaped at the retreating figure of his brother, "Did you-did you just!" a smooth rock hit him squarely in the forehead, effectively shutting him up and leaving him flailing about in the water once again.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. He was beyond frustrated. Since Inuyasha had run off the day before, he had been sent, on his own, to track the stupid hanyou down. Though Sango had <em>graciously<em> lent him kilala, she refused to actually come with him, saying that shippo could not be trusted to wait on kagome. Did it worry no one but himself that the man had run off alone and without his sword, and not returned? Thankfully, he had reached the place that Inuyasha had decimated, and was glad to know they were getting close. After a full night of flying abound, both monk and demon were feeling a little more than tired. Not to mention that kilala had been bristled and wary since they had continued to follow the trail. This would have worried him immensely, but he was feeling just a bit loopy with the sleep loss and boring monotone surroundings. Instead, he let his mind wander off to something much more…interesting. Like the feel he would reward himself with once they got back of Sango's rather delectable backside. Miroku smiled, imaging the feel of the firm flesh beneath his hand and the satisfied sound Sango would give as she pressed back and pulled both his hands onto her hips.

"Ahh, my beautiful sango!" Miroku said with a chuckle and silly grin plastered on his face.

Unfortunately for Miroku his imagination was put on standstill when the sounds of other people entered his senses. Beside him, kilala transformed into her much more imposing form, and growled lowly.

"Do you hear that Rin?" came a shrill shriek from amongst the tree's before him.

"It's going to eat you for being a rotten human!"

"Master Jaken I am going to tell lord Sesshoumaru when he gets back!" a girlish voice answered happily. Miroku sighed. He definitely did not want to deal with Sesshoumaru's ragtag group at the moment. Truly, he didn't mind the little girl, she was actually quite pleasant. But the toad Jaken, well he had wanted to kill the annoying beast for a while now.

"Calm down kilala, lord Sesshoumaru is not with them." the neko yokai gave a confirmation grunt before un-transforming and popping up to rest on his shoulders.

Miroku broke through the last of the tress and shrubbery, entering into the small makeshift camp of Jaken, Rin and Sesshoumaru's dragon.

"You human! You travel with the half breed! Monk!" the toad immediately began to squawk, raisint his staff in an attempt to burn miroku where he stood.

"Be silent." Miroku answered tiredly, simply knocking the green kappa down with a swift move of his staff.

"Lord Miroku!" the girl jumped up and ran over to the monk, stopping just short of touching him. She was like a ray of sunshine, as usual, with a cheeky grin on her shining face, and hair tied adorably up into a spiky pigtail.

"Have you seen lord Sesshoumaru?" She continued on, he mouth chattering away.

"I have not seen him at all since yesterday! He left this rin with master Jaken and Ah-Un again. It is not like this Rin minds, she just misses her lord." with the small admission, her face appeared crestfallen, but it was immediately replaced with a smile.

"Where is everyone else? Lord Inuyasha is not with you?" Rin peered around miroku into the forest, leaning forward on the tips of her toes.

"Ah, well you see, that is who I am looking for. Inuyasha had some things to do and hadn't returned yet." he smiled at the girl. She beamed up in response.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha sure do like getting lost!"

Miroku laughed. Kilala jumped from his shoulder down to the delighted girl, who immediately began to play with her.

"Yes, they do." As he watched them play, he decided he needed the break and sat down, much to the chagrin of Jaken.

Perhaps only a half hour later, Rin once again came up to him.

"Lord Miroku, would you like to come with us to the river? Jaken and Rin are going to fish for some breakfast!"

"Ah, no, its better that I get going. I still have to find Inuyasha after all," Almost as soon as the polite rejection left his mouth, his stomach rumbled angrily, causing Rin to giggle uncontrollably. Miroku smiled sheepishly.

"Well, perhaps I should."

* * *

><p>Kagome's time<p>

Kagome stretched across her bed languidly. It felt soooo good to be back in her own time, where commodities like mattriced beds and hot showers existed. Yawning she snuggled deeper into the covers, and thought over everything that happened the day before. _How could he? I can't believe he went to see her again. _Tears began to prick at her eyes as she thought of kikyo. The gorgeous miko from Inuyasha's past with a perfect '10' body and powerful skills. _I can never compare. They didn't even get a chance at love, with naraku tearing them apart. But still! She had her chance and now its mine! How could be go after a DEAD girl? She's dead. That's so sick. She needs to be laid to rest already. And how can he still like her? She tries to kill us all left and right and helps Naraku too. That jerk. He never thinks of how I feel. Sometimes he acts so…so kind towards me and then he just tosses me away for her! He deserves to be sat! I bet it doesn't hurt his demon body half as much as he hurts my heart! I hate him! _Closing her eyes tightly, she fought the angry tears that fell. Sometimes, it felt good to get away from Inuyasha. _I'm not going to go back for a week!_

* * *

><p>"Fuck you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha angrily jerked on his clothing. It was still damp, because he had decided to wash it out, as it had his blood and all the mess from his destruction last night. Also, it smelled like Sesshoumaru. Seriously, it had taken him a good hour of scrubbing his skin pink to get the smell of the guy offa' himself, the clothes hadn't been as bad, but still the lingering smell of his brother bothered him. Not because it was bad…but because it was weirdly pleasant, and that pissed him off. <em>Teach me to think nicely of that good smelling ass. <em>The hanyou had spent the time thinking over memories he had of last night, and the few things Sesshoumaru had told him, and he still couldn't figure, _how did I get my pants off?_ The shirt made sense, it was torn, and they easily could have ripped it off during their fight, as Inuyasha had seen the tear he had obviously put in his brother's clothing earlier. But his pants? It just didn't check out. Even he wasn't that stupid. However, in the light of all the weirdness that had gone on, Inuyasha chose to simply accept the facts given and close the subject.

He sighed, wringing out his thick hair. He didn't want to go back, but he knew Kagome would still be gone, and that made things sorta better. The one thing he didn't want to deal with was her bitching at him again so soon after their mini fight. He hadn't even gone to see Kikyo. He had run up to totosai's to sharpen his sword, and when he got back he was just shoved around like some bad pet! Feeling the anger rise, Inuyasha quickly shut down the thoughts and lept from the bank.

* * *

><p>"This despicable human traveling with us. Another human! What will Lord Sesshoumaru do to me when he finds out I let this thing travel with us!" Jaken continued to mutter angrily, trailing in the back of the small parade to the lake.<p>

As they traveled, Miroku taught Rin to play Jan-ken-po to pass the time. The girl was delighted at every round, and happily exclaimed that she would teach this to 'her lord'. The mental image of Sesshoumaru playing jan-ken-po with his tiny human ward was almost enough to make Miroku pee himself with laughter. After following the river up, they reached a large clear beautiful lake.

"He's here!" Jaken began to screech.

"What?" Miroku asked, confused. Sesshoumaru was here?

"That mutt! He was here! And Our lord Sesshoumaru too! I can smell them!" Jaken looked about ready to die.

"How long ago?" miroku asked, hoping that he could catch Inuyasha.

"Very fresh!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" rin questioned.

"Yes Rin! It seems he left though" both toad and human looked completely dejected.

Miroku's stomach rumbled again. "perhaps after some breakfast we can pursue them together?" the monk asked hopefully.

Rin smiled. "Good idea Lord Miroku!" She agreed easily.

After a long lunch, and small nap, Miroku was ready to head off, having promised to remain with Rin until they found one, or both of the inu demons. Although Miroku really preferred just having Inuyasha and then high-tailing it out of there. Still, he didn't mind the bubbly company. Latley everything had been so tense around his group. With Naraku getting more active and Inuyasha and Sango always running off and Kagome having her tests. Stress was really catching onto the group, and he hoped it would dissipate soon.

* * *

><p>Day later<p>

Running into the Demon Lord of the west was not something one wanted to do. Running into said lord with his ward perched upon your shoulders and fairly dropping her in shock was even worse. Needless to say, all that time spent amusing the girl had paid off, because she was probably the one to save him from having his head lopped of and the tessaiga stolen from his cold dead fingers. After the awkward first meeting and some very smooth talking, Miroku found himself nervously walking behind the lord as they followed Inuyasha's tracks. He hadn't explained his reasoning in the least after demanding answers as to why the "fool" had been running around by himself, but miroku almost felt like there was worry. Deep, deep down. The daiyokai had seemed completely pissed off after he had told them what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. The necklace that the girl used to subdue Inuyasha was a really big insult to their royal inu-demon blood, making the monk only feel guiltier for how they had used it before. Sesshoumaru had used plenty stuck up words for calling Kagome a bitch, but Miroku didn't particularly feel the need to defend the girl. They had been walking for a day, and sesshoumar's quick pace was gruelling.

"My Lord, might I ask as to how far Inuyasha is off? I would greatly like to see my friend and know he is well." Miroku said smoothly.

"Now." the demon lord answered to the monks bewilderment.

Right above him, resting in the tree's, was Inuyasha, a red splash against the surrounding greenery. The monk felt anger prickle at his insides. Releasing a frustrated sigh, he approached the tree and called out.

"Inuyasha!" He rattled tessaiga. Said hanyou peered over the edge of the tree and rolled his eyes.

"Miroku? Whatcha' want?" came the lazy reply.

"Hanyou." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice entered.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha dropped to the floor landing on his feet easily.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he said sarcastically, leaning up in the face of his brother.

"Move." Sesshoumaru commanded, glaring down at him.

"Why don't you make-" the hanyou was cut off.

"Uh, thank you, My lord! Inuyasha and I will just be leaving" Miroku interjected quickly grabbing his friends arm and pulling sharply.

Sesshoumaru let loose a rumbling warning growl, low and dangerous.

Instantly, Inuyasha bristled, shoving his hands against his brothers chest he pushed harshly. Anger sparked and Miroku jumped out of the way as Sesshoumaru's fist connected solidly with Inuyasha's face. However the hanyou didn't go down. He wiped the blood off his face and met his brothers eyes, gold clashed with gold in a silent power struggle. Miroku took the chance to pick himself up and run for cover, grabbing Rin and jaken on his way, they retreated farther off, behind Ah-Un.

The daiyokai broke their stares first when he leaned towards his brother, poising his mouth right above the delicate puppy ears atop his head. Inuyasha stiffened with the close contact, his body freezing. Sesshoumaru blew softly, his warm breath sliding across the twitching ears, his lips hovering just barley above them. Inuyasha let out a confused whimper as his mind clouded.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" his question came out stuttered and breathless.

"Inu-Ya-Sha" each syllable was said purposely with perfect lips and the sexiest voice the hanyou had ever heard, right into his ear. It was then that he lost control, eyes bleeding red.

* * *

><p>Oh my god. I wrote two boring chapters in a row…First with Bound to you and now in Bring me down. Jeeeezeee. Heavy on the Miroku here. Its cool, he's chill like a polar bear. And besides, this one gets better next chapter ;)<p>

Hope you enjoyed, Review please, Once again, any ideas, comments, questions or preferences in your reviews or a quick message to my inbox for me to read!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey welcome to chapter three! Please, please review! It really is, besides enjoying the chapter, the only thing that I ask of you, and all I get for my hard work! Thank you to everyone who has shown their support before! J

You don't understand how…weird I feel writing this, perhaps I'm too shy for yaoi .' Im bad at this…

Umm. Sorry its late? I was busy starting to play League of legends. My friends idea…not mine. :P but if you play, lemmi know!

**Warnings! Do NOT ****read** this chapter **if you _do not like lemon's/limes_** or any type of sexual references/actions. OOC characters. Kagome bashing and _impolite_ wording.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood shocked and unsure as his brother closed the distance between them. Of all the times they fought Sesshoumaru had never so blatantly advanced without laying a singe hand on him.<p>

Holding his breath, muscles completely taught with unease, he felt breath ghost across his hear.

"Inu-Ya-Sha" the name left his brothers lips quietly and intimately, caressing his ears with warm breath and sending a strange shiver down the hanyou's spine. He shuddered and completely lost himself as his demon came clawing to the forefront of his mind

Inuyasha launched himself at his brother, claws poised to strike, but the demon lord was ready, easily clutching the boys baggy clothing and tossing him to the far to the side where he crashed amongst the trees.

"Ah-un, Stay" with that, he smirked, dashing off quickly after the hanyou. Thrill spread through his body, and his smirk only grew. Oh yes, he was excited, this would be most enjoyable. Perhaps his half breed brother was useful, after all.

The demon stood shakily, having been tossed harshly into the tree's some distance. Sadly, he had not the chance to gain his bearings as he was again attacked, this time, strong arms shoved into his chest, gripping the fire rat and pushing him forward. In fact, he was fairly dragged across the land, though his demon did not have the mind to notice how far away from his friend he was getting. Tree's and earth rushed around him until he was suddenly tackled onto the floor, the larger form of his brother draping over him.

The hanyou snarled, his claws digging into the soft earth underneath him, leaves crunched as his brothers legs slid down his torso before he straddled the boys hips, snagging the half breeds wrists and pinning them upwards with his sole arm. Holding himself up and the boy down, he inhaled deeply the spicy scent that came off of him.

"Mmm. Inuyasha. Have you already forgotten?" he whispered idly at the thrashing demon. Sesshoumaru leaned down, running his tongue over the healing marks on his neck, playfully nipping lower down his exposed chest. He was pleased at the whine that issued from the delicious petal pink lips below him.

"That's better" Sesshoumaru added huskily. Leaning down, he claimed the hanyou's mouth greedily, impatiently thrusting his tongue inside and hungrily mapping out each inch. The taste had him dizzy again, head swirling with the addictive sweet moisture. Inuyasha himself bit down slightly, his fangs piercing the lips atop his, lapping at each drop of blood. Sesshoumaru pulled pack, breathing harshly.

"Control yourself" And maybe the hanyou could have, if Sesshoumaru hadn't looked so sexy with blood dripping down his lips and a burning stare leveled directly at him. So instead, he growled, lunging upwards to take the mans mouth back again, the daiyokai readily submitting. Their mouths clashed in a fierce battle, Sesshoumaru sucking hard on his brothers lower lip, caressing it with his tongue.

He pulled away again, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

"Inuyasha, we do not _Ahhh" _he broke off with a moan as the hanyou ground upwards, rocking his hips into his brothers with a spark-like friction, "Have time…for this. Your annoying human will come" The hanyou's whines and whimpers grew more insistent as his claws dug into the back of Sesshoumaru's large shoulders, as if to prevent him from moving. It was true though, despite having gone some ways off, he knew the annoying monk would be arriving, speedily, if the fire neko aided him. Still, it appeared as if his cute, honest yokai was completely lost to logic, and quiet taken by lust. The hanyou lapped Sesshoumaru's throat wantonly, gasping as the daiyokai's own talented mouth explored the skin of his collarbone.

Sesshoumaru purred, "Mmm, good boy. There are other things I can do, that will be much faster."

Swiftly, he slid further down the hanyou's body, making sure to constantly apply pressure to the straining erection between the hanyou's legs. Pulling away at the ties of his pants, he yanked them down, releasing the boys throbbing need. He smirked, gripping it tightly and tugging down slowly, the shout the hanyou released music to his ears. Leaning down, he blew on the tip, pleased as the boy gasped and whined. With a tiny flick of his tongue, he swept away the tiny pearls of liquid collecting there. He continued this, flicking his tongue over the delicate skin, pausing only to nip at the milky thighs surrounding him. Slowly, he popped the head into his mouth, surrounding it with the warm wetness and sucking harshly. Inuyasha bucked upwards, unable to control his desire as it pooled hotly between his legs, coiled tight. Shocks ran through his body as Sesshoumaru pressed down with his tongue hard and dragged upwards, all the while slowly inching his mouth lower and lower. His hand still gripped the bottom, thumb massaging what his mouth had yet to reach. The taste was better, sweet and tangy, and Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't be able to tease for much longer, his own desire growing impatient.

The yokai underneath him growled, growing impatient with the constant tease that Sesshoumaru was being, and gripped the shiny silver locks of his thick hair, tugging down instantly, demanding to be satisfied. Sesshoumaru consented by swallowing him fully, sucking slow and hard, then switching to fast deep sucks, pulling the boy to the back of his throat. Inuyasha was bucking upwards desperately, but the weight of his brother gave him no leverage as he was forced to endure the pleasurable torment. His body was dazed, the demon inuyasha remembered the sensations of the night before, but could not compare them to the slow torture that was being delivered today. Again he pulled sharply on the silver hair, crying out as his legs spread further underneath the talented mouth. His muscled tightened, straining against heavy hold. Sesshoumaru swallowed thickly around him, squeezing him while his tongue rubbed up and downwards quickly inside his mouth. Inuyasha whined, and felt himself coiling tighter, he needed this, his lust clouding all other senses, leaving him with nothing but the feel of warm tight lips sucking deeply, the feel of himself stuffing the mouth of his brother and a clawed hand dragging teasingly down the sensitive skin of his legs. The heat inside him grew unbearable, his thrusts more greedy and he felt something snap inside him

His eyes squeezed shut tightly and his mouth opened in a silent yell, elongated fangs showing clearly, as the lord gave one final hard suck, and Inuyasha's demon self exploded inside his mouth, creamy sweet fluid swallowed by the willing demon. Pleasure crashed around his body, wracking him like nothing before had, he shook underneath the strength of this, everything in his mind going completely blank. Sesshoumaru retreated, leaving only the tip inside as he lapped up every drop much like a kitten, and felt the hanyou below him convulse during his release. His glittering, predatory gold eyes stared up hungrily, memorizing the expression on his brothers face.

Finally, Inuyasha sagged with relief, the red color draining from his eyes as did his consciousness. His hands, slipped from the silky strands of hair and one last whimper leaving his thoroughly kissed lips.

Licking his lips, he shakily disentangled himself from the boy, his own need throbbing painfully now, reminding him of his own desire for release. He cursed inwardly as he quickly tugged his brothers clothing back into place. The scent of arousal and sex clung to the area and he was about to gather them both and leave when he sensed movement behind him. He stood, pretending not to have noticed before disappearing, moving so fast that no human and even many demons, could not see him, he hauled his prey up by the neck, pinning him mercilessly against a tree.

'Should you give so much as to a hint of what you have seen, I will end your life ," he commanded darkly, pressing his claws into the soft human skin threateningly. The man nodded, fearful dark violet eyes wide. Sesshoumaru tossed the human away, wondering if the monk would have enough sense to listen.

* * *

><p>(moments earlier)<p>

Damn! Miroku cursed inside his head. He had lost Inuyasha again, and this time, Sesshoumaru had gone with him. Forget thinking the man was worried, he looked fit to kill Inuyasha. Not to mention that the monk still had tessaiga, and would probably be the next target, if the western lord still desired the sword. They, meaning him and kilala, had immediately rushed off to follow the reckless hanyou, and speedily approaching them. Miroku could feel the spiritual energy of Sesshoumaru, but he knew that even after twenty minuts of traveling, he was only barley in the region where they where. Sesshoumaru's arua was quiet powerful, and even subdued as it was, he could be detected from a ways away. What worried him more was that he didn't feel the unctrollable yokai of Inuyasha. The man had clearly gone full demon, and unless he was dead, it should have been leaking in erratic blasts from his body. Miroku urged kilala on faster, finding himself praying for his friend once again.

Finally landing, miroku was ready to tear through the brush to reach Inuyasha when kilala gripped his robes pulling back harshly.

"kilala, what is wrong?" he listend intently, trying to pinpoint exactly why she had stopped him. Pausing, he heard strange whines nearby coupled with groans that sounded like his friend. Fearful, he crept quietly closer, tugging his sleeves out of the neko's mouth.

"Shh. He might be in trouble." kilala looked at him worriedly, being able to smell exactly what was happing beyond them. Inuyasha wasn't moaning in pain, he was moaning in pleasure.

Miroku hid behind the tree's before peeking beyond them. His eyes flew wide at the sight. Turning away quickly he retched, doing his best to cover his mouth, and muffle the sounds. _Sesshoumaru was raping Inuyasha! _Well, perhaps rape wasn't the right word, as the noises the other male was making seemed nothing like cries of help. Luckily, it seemed the daiyokai was too caught up to notice his unwelcome guests, and miroku quietly sat in shock. He spat a few times, attempting to clear the sour taste from his mouth. It wasn't that he was…un-accepting…it was just the complete shock of it all. Inuyasha was supposed to be with kagome, right? Though he was positive his friend was not in his right mind, as his demon side was more instinct driven than anything. Sesshoumaru was simply using that for his own selfish urges. He would have to do something, but Sesshoumaru was too close to Inuyasha to suck into his wind tunnel. Still. The bastard. He was using Inuyasha like any other demon had hurt him before.

Miroku cursed as he heard Inuyasha shout, knowing immediately that he had to leave, and quickly. Trying to stealth his way out did work, however, and he soon found himself staring fearfully into the deadly eye's of Sesshoumaru.

"Should you give so much as to a hint of what you have seen, I will end your life ," Miroku gulped, nodding his head quickly. He didn't want to admit to himself how bad his body was shaking as he slid to the floor.

Fuck. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

><p>an that's all. So. Tell me how it is. This is a make it or break it chapter. I am extremely uneasy about this one. I don't know how I did. I'm quite serious when I say that I need to hear from every single one of you this chapter. Please. My first detailed umm…scene and I'm worried that its awful and that the story will fail and be up for adoption or something. (omgosh. Worse case scenario!)

Your extremely fearful author Matin gris

Otherwise, its weird. Sango is one of my fav characters yet I am not using her in any of my stories!

Okay…off to play league with my buddies :D


	4. Chapter 4

I don't want to turn into a fangirl kagome basher, at least I try not to.

Review please I'll update faster the more I get that make me happy

* * *

><p>The second he had been released his fingers curled around the beads of his arm, itching to suck up the older male.<p>

His voice quivered only slightly, "I'll take him back. Don't do anything else!"

Sesshoumaru threw him a plain look of 'I-dare-you-to-try' and continued back towards the hanyou.

The daiyokai gently picked up the limp, sleeping form of inuyasha, careful to fix the younger demons clothing. He then proceeded to haughtily march past the shocked, shaking monk all the while holding his friend possessively close.

"You will not touch what is mine" his tone was just as smug as his look.

Miroku's eyes bulged and he nearly choked._ Mine? Since when did Sesshoumaru want anything to do with inuyasha! _Kilala seemed less than worried, watching the demon's proceed with mild interest.

"what are you going to do?" came the alarmed call as neko and monk trailed after the hanyou.

"His hanyou form does not remember what his demon experiences, I see no reason to do anything." Seshsoumaru replied to Miroku's surprise.

Miroku gulped, "what if he finds out? What if he doesn't want you?"

The demon stopped softly in his trackes, his sharp eyes turning round to cut into the monk. Inwardly, he snarled, forcing the small doubt out of his mind. Ridiculous.

He scoffed and then jumped away.

Sesshoumaru buried his sensitive nose into the curve of the hanyou's neck, running his teeth across the delicate pulse.

* * *

><p>Kagome sniveled miserably in bed. It had been two days and nothing had happened. Not that she was waiting for inuyasha, well, maybe deep down she was, but she also knew he wouldn't come. ]she knew she snapped at him pretty harshly. They had been in fights before, exactly like this one but he had never not showed up. He had never taken this long. It's true she hadn't asked where he had been, but since when would he hide anything that didn't have to do with Kikyo? She shook her head, trying to avoid the self doubts when a soft knock was heard at her door.<p>

"Kagome?" it was her mother.

She didn't answer, hoping she would go away.

"Kagome?" her moms soft , worried voice floated gently in. "Are you okay?" Kagome cringed slightly, everything always hurt more when someone asked if you were ok.

"Mama…"She wailed, pulling herself out of bed just as her mother walked in the door.

Seeing her daughter like this, Akiko immediately stepped over, gently placing her hands on her baby, pained by her daughter's tears.

"Whats wrong baby?" the endearment only made kagome feel more miserable. How could she explain things to her mom? Somehow, telling your mother that your crush was in love with an ex who was dead wouldn't go well.

"It's inuyasha" She whispered, muffling her own words by accepting the gentle embrace of her mother. Akiko stroked her daughters back soothingly, wishing only that she could be the one to dry up her daughters sadness.

"Sometimes, Sometimes I think he really cares but then he acts like such a jerk sometimes too! I feel like I am losing him mama. We used to fight so much when we first met and it kinda just melted into something different, he changed and I felt like I helped him heal." kagome paused, taking a breath to calm her shaky voice.

"Now" She faltered, "Now, so much has happened and I can't let go of the small ties I feel like I have left." She thought sadly of the necklace, she knew she needed it if he ever went demon, especially in these last battles but that was the only reason. She knew she had been abusing its power, and frankly, inuyasha for a while now.

"Kagome," her mother entered her thoughts, "It is always the ones who are in love that don't notice the obvious" she teased.

"You are so much like your father. You both have the same, strong wall, that hides your feelings so well. Listen," She tipped her daughters face up and looked sternly into her eyes, "You have to learn to open up. I know you think you are, but when you hide your feelings for someone it complicates them and causes pain. I don't know what happened between you two, but I know that if you just stand up for him a little longer, just be a little stronger, everything will work out."

"If you always hide how you feel, how can someone who is unsure or scared ever open up? Inuyasha loves you, he just doesn't know how to say it." Akiko beamed at her daughter and wasn't the least bit surprised at the strong hug she received.

Kagome teared up. She wanted those words to be true, to fall from his lips and be hers to hear forever. Her sobs broke through finally, the ache in her heart brimming and overflowing inside her.

Akiko didn't say anything, and strangely that suited Kagome just fine. They sat like that for hours, long after her tears had dried, Kagome and Akiko just sat in the comfortable embrace of one another.

Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples, all that crying had left her with the headache of century and staring into a computer screen couldn't help but she couldn't sleep now. Kagome flipped through pages of advice, trying to figure out how she could tell inuyasha or show inuyasha exactly how interested she was.

At first, she blamed inuyasha. It was his fault for making her worry so much, and it was his fault for doing suspicious things. She had always thought that she meant more to him than kikyo, but he had proven her time and time again that his wavering heart could not let go of his first love. Still, she knew the pain that kikyo caused inuyasha, and deep down, she knew he realized that they could not be together. She felt, and hoped, that a lot of what he felt for her now was guilt. Kagome had always tried to be passive about this, sure, she got upset, but she had never allowed her self to outright deny the former miko in front of inuyasha, or forbid him from going to her. She had always swallowed the pain and let him do as he pleased.

Not anymore. Kagome was going to show inuyasha how much more interested she was by putting her feelings first. She would never try and control him into not going, but she could, say, persuade him. She wasn't going to hold back on her feelings anymore, maybe inuyasha wouldn't be so shy about his if she wasn't. First, she would say she was sorry, and then she would start to smooth things over.

A dark, embarrassed flush spread across her face as she mentally recorded the ideas. Obviously, being natural hadn't worked, maybe this would?

* * *

><p>"Oye! Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled from afar, hailing the monk with a wave of his arms.<p>

Addressed monk turned red, flinching visibly. A soft thud behind him signaled the hanyou had arrived. A light arm touched his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Why are you ignoring me all of a sudden?" Inuyasha leaned down close.

"S'mthin wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed as the monk delicately removed the offending appendage from his body.

"N-No Inuyasha. Where ever would you get that idea?" he refused to look up, couldn't look up, his eyes staring at the apple he was peeling carefully.

"Look I know I was in a bad mood" the hanyou began apologetically, "I'm sorry you went through all that trouble. I wasn't going to hurt you…" The demon trailed off, his ears lowering slightly. Miroku had avoided him like he was naraku. Inuyasha had tried to remember what had happened, but it was as if his full demon's memories resided in a whole other brain. He was hurt that his friend was still scared of him, but he knew it was his fault. The way he had lost control had been unacceptable, and truthfully, it was scaring inuyasha as well.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku strained, still looking away from his friend. "Lord Sesshoumaru has been hanging around here pretty often and" he trailed off, "acting strangely?" That was about as delicate as he could put it.

The monk came off awkward and nervous.

"Is that what's bothering you?" the hanyou huffed. 'So what! Let him do as he pleases. Besides, it hasn't been that long," he grumbled. Inuyasha could still feel his brothers pestering presence though, not too far off in the woods. It was kinda strange for his brother to be so close, especially with all the weirdness between them in the past few days.

"Maybe he's trying to make friends?" inuyasha said distractedly, still concentrating on his brother who was moving towards them quickly.

Miroku noticeably paled.

"Yes…friends indeed" he muttered.

Inuyasha glared, "Jeeze. He's probably just trying to pawn the kid off on the village. Or he wants my sword. You know, the usual asshole stuff he is always up to."

Said asshole strolled through the tree's.

"I do not require partnership with the likes of you, mongrel." The bait was quickly taken as inuyasha bristled.

"Finally dug that stick outta' your ass and looked around you huh?" Inuyasha leered at his brother, "Getting lonely?"

Inuyasha smirked when he realized his brother stayed quiet, and looked up with satisfaction written across his face.

However, the hanyou didn't expect the slight change in his brother's eyes and the small jerk of his face. Did he just? Sesshoumaru had just avoided him Inuyasha looked away, refusing to see the slight falter in his brothers continence.

_What If he doesn't want you? _Sesshoumaru shook the words from his head.

Inuyasha stared, horrified before snapping his jaw shut and stalking off.

* * *

><p>Hours later Inuyasha grunted slightly, shifting his weight to roll over. He felt satiated, content, and surprisingly less stressed than he had before this. Which confused him greatly because that was definitely not how he had felt before this, when Miroku and Sesshoumaru had found him. The only thing still dampening his mood? The stuck up yokai asswhole he had just mentioned. Sesshoumaru had sat his snooty little ass just a few feet below him, on the branches of the Holy Tree of the village. His Holy tree, mind you. Refusing to let the demon Lord get under his skin, inuyasha concentrated solely on the darkening skies and beautiful scenery as everything melted into darkness.<p>

He kinda missed this. This was the peacefulness that had lulled him into comfort, trust and love. Inuyasha chuckled slightly as he realized that absolutely nothing had changed in the dazzling scene before him, yet everything underneath it had flipped itself so drastically. Inuyasha inhaled deeply before letting out a large laugh. Such frantic lives people led under the immortal and ever watching skies.

"What amuses you?" Sesshoumaru asked from below.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Damn and if he hadn't done such a good job of ignoring the ass.

"Shut up." He growled. "I'm tryna relax here." He wondered if Sesshoumaru ever felt how he had in that fleeting moment. For someone alive so many years, he wondered which had become more monotonous.

The yokai made no comment and inuyasha sneaked a peak downwards, only to find his brother's fierce golden gaze upon him. Sesshoumaru looked regal as ever, the dying light of the sun gleaming in his eyes, wind lightly teasing silver tresses, and his perfectly stoic face looking almost soft. Inuyasha quickly turned away, blushing uncharacteristically at being caught in such a heated gaze.

Two days had gone like this, with his brother quietly settling himself wherever inuyasha seemed to go. At first, it annoyed inuyasha to no end, especially after waking up and getting absolutely no answer's to any of his questions. His agitation was added on by the fact that he had gone demon without tensaiga in so short a period. That hadn't happened before and he was afraid that the swords power over his blood was weakening.

He fingered the necklace around his neck, swallowing hard as he realized that despite his wishes, it would be weighing on him for longer still.

Now, it almost calmed him to have his brother nearby. The demon's presence was something he had hoped for since he was little, and no amount of mouthing off could cause him to believe the words he spoke. Sesshoumaru hadn't really done anything to purposely piss him off, and the hanyou foolishly wanted to fall into the façade. Whatever the reason was that Sesshoumaru was hanging around, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

For now, he was content to pretend that maybe sesshoumaru had changed his mind. The demon's strange possessiveness certainly seemed to say so.

"Shit" he muttered. He was turning into a right pansy. Inuyasha eyed the thin slice of the moon, deciding to chock his girly emotions up to the fact that his human night was fast approaching.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru studied the hanyou above him carefully. It was breathtaking, bathed in the dying lights of a spectacular sunset, his silver hair drenched in golden auburn, his brother almost seemed to glow. The daiyokai also noted the way his mouth was sexily parted, and he wanted nothing more than to put it to good use again. Hungrily, he licked his lips. Wicked thoughts raced across his mind before he stifled them, refusing to let his emotions run rampant. It was a good thing, too, as Inuyasha peeked shyly down at him, the instant their twin eyes met, an electrifying shiver sped through his body. Sesshoumaru hoped the lust was hidden from his eyes. Of course, the hanyou immediately flipped around, but sesshoumaru didn't miss the deep pink spreading across his face. Warmth pooled in the elder demon's lap and his body buzzed with pleasure.<p>

Perhaps, staring at his brother was not the best of his ideas. He fought to school his expression and desire.

Nothing had passed between the two, yet the demon lord found himself unwilling to leave his brothers side. Inuyasha had treated him strangely, since waking up in kaede's after his demon had gained control, but had asked no questions. Sesshoumaru had taken that as a tentative peace.

He sighed, slightly disappointed that inuyasha hadn't remembered anything. Half of him wanted it, the other half, something he had admittedly not thought of until today, found itself wishing desperately that it could forget the question poised by the monk.

But maybe, maybe it was too late to repair what he had damaged so badly.

Sesshoumaru dropped soundlessly from the tree, intent on questioning the irritating human, the whisper of silks lost in the wind.

Glancing down, inuyasha watched his brother slip away, wondering how something so pristinly white could still melt into the darkness. Fucking ticked him off. At least, that's what he told himself he was feeling. He definitely did not miss the pricks presence after two seconds of his departure.

Inuyasha huffed, pulling himself into full pout mode.

* * *

><p>I think alternating chapters with lemons works well.<p>

OMGEEE what is kags plot? Oh and wtf is the real plot? Ahhh leee laaa daaa :


End file.
